


Portbleck Kisses

by portbleck



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, marking is hard, portbleck, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portbleck/pseuds/portbleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oobleck is tired. Port is tentative. Random alumni barista is probably scarred. (Dustacell is Remnant's version of Duracell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portbleck Kisses

“Alright then class, I shall see you tomorrow with the essay on the Faunus Rights Act and its impact on the way Fauna were treated in the work force. Hopefully you will actually do it this time. I expect them or a valid reason for their absence on my desk by 10:00 AM. Class dismissed.”

As soon as the door slammed shut and the students were gone, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck slumped against his desk and breathed heavily against a test paper he had yet to mark. He could get it done rather quickly, if only he could force himself to get up.

“My word,” boomed a deep, familiar voice from the doorway “I don’t think I’ve seen you that tired since our old day in POGO.”  
Oobleck looked up. Walking calmly down the benches was an old friend. Peter Port smoothed out his moustache, extending his permanent, jovial smile into an amused grin. 

“Oh, uh, Peter, I was just, urm, marking.” 

“No I understand, ever the Dustacell bunny. Always up and about yet you crash hard.” The smile slipped from his face but the warmth   
stayed. “You need some time for yourself, my dear boy.”

“Peter, I assure you that won’t be necessary, I’ll just grab another cup of coffee and start on these papers. And I know the third years will want mission assessments back fairly soon. And Glynda’s always hounding me about report cards. And-“ 

“Calm down Bart,” said Port as he cupped the man’s temples, fingertips massaging the scalp beneath the wild green locks. Oobleck was suddenly quietened by the physical contact. 

“Perhaps we could grab that coffee together.” mumbled Oobleck. 

“Right you are!” exclaimed Port, slapping his partner on the back and smiling broadly.

The professor grabbed his trench coat and slid it on as he trotted towards his boyfriend. They proceeded to walk down the high ceilinged corridors that connected parts of the school to each other. He’d learnt to slow his pace for the stoat older man when they’d first started dating. It seemed such a short while ago that they’d been fumbling around with their emotions, mutually awkward and shy about their affections. Port had been slightly better equipped to deal with it, being older, but not by much. The morning kisses and warm hands on cool were always hurried and blush-filled, yet treasured. Glynda and Ozpin regretted sharing a dorm, as the over the top, cringe worthy romance (paired with no small amount of heavy petting) made the asexual and the aromantic rather uncomfortable. 

Their gangly teenage romance had evened out in their later years, though Oobleck still flushed when his boyfriend tried to care for him in public, or intervene when work engulfed him. Likewise, Port was very conscious of the pupils knowing, so their relationship was a secret to protect his modesty. It was only after they left the grounds that Port reached up to grasp Oobleck’s hand.

Once they reached the café, Oobleck called for their usuals from the barista and sat down in their favourite corner, while Port slid on to the cushioned bench opposite him. 

“Thanks Peter.” Said Oobleck, interrupting the amicable silence.

“Quite alright Bart, I know even you need a break from that chaotic school and its bright young minds.”

A waitress who happened to be an ex-student placed the cups onto their table and flashed them a smile, before disappearing off to the kitchen. They gave their thanks and began discussing shared pupils.

“Cardin Winchester,” groaned Oobleck, glugging at his Irish coffee “how on Earth is he going to change?”

“My goodness, I’ve never met a boy that needing a boot up the ass so much as that creature,” contended Port, sipping at his sugary, black tea and shaking his head “Though after that little field trip to Forever Fall, he does seem rather smitten with Jaune Arc.”

“You don’t think…”

Port raised an eyebrow and the two broke out into laughter; dry, wheezing giggles from Oobleck and snorts from Port.

Oobleck removed his glasses in order to wipe his eyes, glancing up and seeing Port staring at his chestnut brown eyes. The eye contact held and Port went a little flush, Oobleck felt a flutter in his chest and the corners of his mouth tilted upward at the sight. He took his lover’s hand and brought them, his and Peter’s, to rest on the table.

“Thank you, Peter.” Oobleck whispered “I appreciate this.”

Port stuttered out some jumbled dismissal about how it was his job to look after his partner, suddenly conscious of their closeness, with Oobleck leaning across the table.

Oobleck eyes flickered down to the other Professor’s lips, hidden under his meticulous moustache. 

He lunged forward and placed a soft kiss on Peter’s lips, they enjoyed they short stretch of time that the kiss was chaste before Bartholomew felt Peter’s hands cradling the back of his head as he began to deepen the kiss, adding a hint of tongue that asked for entry. Bartholomew brought a hand up to hold his jaw and responded to the tongue with his own. 

Secluded from the rest of the café, they broke apart and Port kissed his lover’s neck, moustache tickling Oobleck and causing a little huff of a laugh to break free from his mouth.

“I love you”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” breathed Bartholomew “I hope you know that.”

“Of course. You tell me that so often it’s hard to forget”

“So what? Are you too stoic to say it back?”

“Well I suppose you’re alright.”

“I’ll take it.”


End file.
